After Fight Repairs
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Shadowstar Robustus Megatron walks - well, not so much walks, but more like staggers - into the repair bay. It's obvious that Megatron's sustained serious damage to his systems as he's holding his left shoulder with his right hand. Unseen because of Megatron's metal palm, his shoulder is nearly blown out - as in, completely blown away. Gone. Static and sparks jump from the frayed circuitry. Megatron's facial features also appear distorted after taking Nobyl's tremendous uppercut blow. Shadowstar had heard some terrible news. That Megatron had actually been damaged! Seeing an opportunity to get in good with her leader, she headed down to the repair bay as soon as she heard. As she lands to find Megatron staggering toward the repair station, she moves up quickly. "My lord! Is there some way I can be of service, other than hunting down that wretched Autobot scum who did this?" she asks. She doesn't offer herself for Megatron to lean on, as she figures that would only demean him. Robustus just got back to Cybertron perhaps a cycle before, just doing some medical file reading to see if anyone came in to see Shred while he was gone. He looks up as Megatron stumbles into the med bay and immediately stands up, "My Lord." he utters in astonishment at his condition. "Come, take a table." his tone pleasant yet concerned. "Medic drone one and two, activate." he states firmly, the two drones coming online. His optics shutter in a blink toward the new face that enters right behind the silvery mech. Megatron promptly walks towards the table without leaning on Shadowstar at all. Megatron seats himself ungraciously on the table His red optics turn towards Shadowstar. "Ah, Shadowstar. The academy informed me you would be reporting for duty." With a growl, Megatron adds, "Nobyl. Find all you can about this scrapheap." Shadowstar is of course not surprised by the non-leaning, and she nods at the command from Megatron. "Nobyl. He will rue the day he ever even considered opposing your might, my lord." She bows graciously, though can't help her curiosity, wanting to see just how badly Megatron was damaged. Robustus apparently hasn't been informed of the new recruit, but then he has only been back a cycle. He scans the Emperor to check for internal injuries, frowning slightly. He states, "One get me the following: energon lines, coolant lines, lubricant lines and measure for the following areas: Left shoulder. Two get me the following: left shoulder unit, motor control chip, left shoulder cabling, and a gallon of energon." he sets down his scanner and gestures. "You may remain seated if you wish, my Lord." he intones. The medic reaching around and under the Emperor's helm to depress his pain receptors so they shut off. Megatron shows no difference in his posture as Robustus turns his pain receptors off, still remaining stoic and showing no signs of weakness. But one thing Megatron DOES do, is remove his hand from his left shoulder, allowing Robustus to examine the scraps that remain. It appears Megatron will need an entire new shoulder assembly. His armor is riddled with rifle shots. It appears some shots really took their toll on Megatron's internal systems as well as his armor as Nobyl used that special ammo. "I will take great pleasure in showing him a pain like no other." Megatron assures Shadowstar, keeping his optics and head turned towards her. Robustus looks at Shadowstar a moment, "If I may borrow you a moment, Shadowstar, would you please hold our Lord's arm even like this." he demonstrates for her, "Then I will be able to access the shoulder area to remove the damaged unit." He looks to make sure the drones are getting the items he needs for the more obvious repair, meanwhile he has removed the panels around the injury to begin clamping off the severed lines for energon, coolant, and lubricant. He's quick and precise about it, wasting no time at all. More armor panels are removed so he can check for other leaking or severed lines since the mech is hole ridden. Shadowstar’s eyes are on Megatron's shoulder, the new recruit amazed to see her leader in such shape. She thought the only one even capable of doing any damage to Megatron was the Autobot leader himself, but it appears there is another threat to their great emperor. "I would be happy to assist in teaching him a lesson, my lord." she says, her optics meeting Megatron's before Robustus request. She nods and moves over to hold Megatron's arm at the exact level that Robustus indicated. "We will see how noble that worm is when he is facing his doom." she continues. Megatron laughs, "Yes.. yesss.. He will fall before my might." Megatron's optics narrow, "Nobyl possesses a strength on par with that of that fool, Optimus Prime... He is not to be taken lightly, Shadowstar." Megatron allows his arm to be raised by Shadowstar as Robustus continues to work. Further inspection of Megatron's internal systems reveal use of his cannon at full power. Turning his optics to Robustus, Megatron rasps, "What damages have been detected?" Robustus moves from the clamping of lines, nodding his thanks to Shadowstar as he takes out a few tools to remove the damaged part, "Hold it there nice and steady as you are please." he intones pleasantly, carefully extracting the damaged part and setting it aside. He checks the parts around it to see if anything else needs attending to or not. Frowning slightly he vents out softly, "Two get me two left shoulder actuators." he orders it as he takes the cut lines that were brought over and begins to attach them with deft precision. It doesn't take him too long to get them situated and unclamp the lines so the fluids flow again. He takes out the damaged actuators now and cleans out the damaged area of fluids. This done he installs the new actuators first before the new shoulder unit slides into place with a firm push. "Shadowstar you may release his arm. My Lord, if you would please raise and lower your arm slowly? I want to make sure it's all aligned correctly." he pauses to the question then replies, "Other than the visual damage I saw to your left shoulder the scanner detected a few leaky lines to various parts as well as damage to a couple of those parts that I will be replacing shortly. A few control boards are beyond hope and will need replacing. And your energon levels are low." he takes up the gallon of energon, "You may ingest this slowly, my Lord." Shadowstar nods her acknowledgement of Megatron's warning, and continues holding that arm level until Robustus indicates otherwise. She releases the arm slowly to ensure that Megatron is holding it up. She takes a step back once it is clear Megatron's arm is at least working well. "Is there any other information you can provide, my lord? It will help in the hunt for that Autobot filth." She clenches a fist as if crushing Nobyl in it, and smirks. "Visual damage?" Megatron rasps loudly, mulling over Robustus' evaluation of the damage. Megatron considers aloud, "Perhaps his rifle shots aren't as dangerous as my initial evaluation." He then goes to flexing his shoulder, moving it up and down. It appears to be functioning normally now. Of course, there's still the armor damage and cranial damage done by Nobyl's mighty punch. Megatron takes the Energon, and proceeds to drink. After taking a swig, Megatron grabs a data pad and taps in Nobyl's description, showing it to Shadowstar. Robustus mutters to one of the drones the control boards he'll need as well as what parts he needs then watches the movement of the shoulder unit to observe any misalignment to it before he moves on to other things. He shifts over to the Emperor's exposed midsection and chest, working to replace the lines first so liquids may flow again. The drones have not been idle of course, bringing what he needs. "Visual damage is only part of the equation, my Lord." the medic notes, "I can see what is damaged on your exterior right away, internally though is when the scanner tells me where to look to visually inspect the area and see what needs attending to so I can prioritize and get the major injuries tended to first." he explains, "I trust your left arm functions suitably for you my Lord?" he asks. Shadowstar takes the data pad and looks over the image of Nobyl, studying it intently and committing it to memory. Once she is finished with it, she places the pad back on a nearby table before resuming her observation of the repairs, watching how the drones work in harmony with Robustus to get the emperor repaired as quickly as possible. She then headshakes. "If only the other Decepticons worked as diligently and intelligently to defeat the Autobots as these drones do to assist Robustus here, we would own Iacon by now." Megatron nods. As his pain receptors are still off, Megatron is unable to provide Robustus with a full functionality report. "I am capable of full range of motion." Megatron rasps, moving his arm and shoulder around in all directions. Turning to Shadowstar, Megatron grins. "Perhaps, Shadowstar. But you fail to realize Iacon's defensive capabilities." Megatron rasps, indicating that indeed have tried. Oh, have they tried. "And I have more than that fool Prime to worry about." Megatron growls, the problem Nobyl poses clearly on his mind. Robustus works quickly, his movements well practiced and perhaps second nature from all his time being a medic. The lines are all done, fluids flowing again. The control boards that are damaged are removed and replaced. Wiring that hook into those boards are inspected for any sign of damage to them and are replaced if they do show it. The damaged parts are disconnected from lines and wiring, lines are clamped off, damaged parts removed, new parts slipped into place, lines and wiring hooked back up, and clamps removed. Really the medic is impressive in how quick and thorough he is about his craft. He smiles to the compliment from the femme, "Thank you." he intones humbly. He mutters to a drone to get some replacement armor for him as he starts sliding the panels he removed back into place. "I shall not be much longer, my Lord." he assures the mech. Shadowstar smiles sweetly to Robustus when he thanks her. "No problem." she says before nodding at Megatron's words. "I apologize, my lord, if I seem bold to suggest such a thing, but perhaps it is time for a more subtle approach. Perhaps a covert mission, rather than a confrontation." Of course, she realizes something similar must have been attempted before, but surely after the blow dealt by Nobyl, her suggestion might be given more consideration. "Perhaps a sleek femme could be disguised, and slip past the defenses as an innocent civilian." Megatron nods, "Gooood." Megatron is anxious to get back to the fight against Nobyl. He wants to get repaired as quickly as possible for another strike against the so-called hero. Megatron takes another healthy swig of his gallon of Energon, replenishing his fuel supply. Turning his optics and leaning in to Shadowstar, he refutes her suggestion with, "You fool! Are you so naive to think that we have not already done so?" Robustus takes the armor from the drone, telling them both to begin work on filling in the holes in the Emperor's armor while he deals with the shoulder armor. He basically has to reshape the armor around the shoulder structure using a welder to heat the metal just enough that it is malleable and can bend. "Please do not look directly at the welding, it will damage your optical array." he intones to both Megatron and Shadowstar. The drones use metal rods to fill in the holes, the sparks of welding flicker dramatically over the Emperor's frame. The medic mentally commands his welding array to come down, protecting his optics from what he must do next. Busily welding the reshaped armor to the shoulder structure. If the sparks bother him any, he certainly doesn't show it as they hit his form. Shadowstar shakes her head. "Of course not, my lord. But I find myself wondering about the competency of the infiltrators." She considers for a moment or two. "I suppose I will have to do some research..." Knowledge is a good portion of power, after all, though she doesn't say that out loud. There's a clatter in the hallway, before six seekers enter. They were in somewhat high spirits, talking amongst themselves. A few were sporting various wounds, one assisted by the other, but they were all intact. They did not see yet the others gathered as Echo stepped sideways, his white form moving around the group of others to the front when his pale optics caught sight of Megatron and the others. He nudges the seeker next to him, and like a ripple effect they all turn, bowing deeply to their commander as the talking was shut off like a water faucet, before they turned to move towards various repair bunks to be repaired, Echo now following last. Megatron keeps his optics fixed on Shadowstar as Robustus begins welding, keeping his optics away from the welding flash. "You doubt my judgment as to who I ordered to conduct my infiltration mission, Shadowstar?" Megatron sounds as he was upset by Shadowstar's choice of words. Robustus inspects his work carefully, hmming softly. Moving around to inspect the work of the drones upon the holes in the Emperor's armor. He nods his head in satisfaction as they finish their tasks then leans over to reactivate Megatron's pain receptors and smiles, "You are done, my Lord. My recommendations to you are to take in a full recharge so your new parts have time to integrate with your system. Do a few shoulder rotations when you awaken to assure that it is working as it should. And of course intake the rest of the energon I have provided." he vents softly as Echo comes in with six seekers, all sporting injuries. "A medics' work is never done." he intones with a hint of humor, "Drone three and four activate." he instructs. "One go to bed four, two go to bed six, three go to bed one, four go to bed three." he heads over to Echo. "You other two will have to wait a short while, please be patient." "Streak and Bane can go last. They're only minorly injured." notes the Sergeant of the crew as he helped the worse of the injured down. " Shadowstar lowers her gaze as Megatron seems displeased by her words. "Of course not, my emperor." Figuring she talked herself into a big enough hole for now, she goes quiet, watching as more seekers come in. "Streak and Bane can go last. They're only minorly injured." notes the Sergeant of the crew as he helped the worse of the injured down. "We had an opportunity for a small energon raid... very small, but we made a gain in energon gain versus use. So a victory nonetheless." he notes in explanation of the squads' injuries, voice clear enough to reach Megatron it seems. Echo grins as he takes a seat as well to wait his turn, nodding "It definitely was. " he blinks and then double takes, finally noticing Shadowstar as she spoke perhaps. His optics rounded a little bit as he stared a little slack jawed. Megatron growls, "I WILL reign victorious over the Autobots. Nobyl, Optimus Prime.. I will destroy all who stand in my way!" Megatron clenches his fist, and then releases it, rotating around to secure his Energon and taking another healthy swig. Megatron turns his head back towards Shadowstar as Robustus takes his leave. "Raise your optics, Shadowstar. A Decepticon shows no fear." Robustus hmms softly, pondering who would have been sent over to the Bots.. Chimera maybe? He doubts it, she is so long gone by now. If she was smart she took the first shuttle off planet. Goa? He's been missing in action, at least that was according to Slipstream who finally confided in him the connection between her and the green grounder. He busies himself with Echo's injuries as the drones work on the other four. It's obvious by watching those drones closely that the medic had instilled his programming into them. Their motions are precise and fluid, having purpose as the work to fill in armor damage and tending to leaking lines. One clicks softly and the medic intones, "Good, go to bed five then." the drone rolls over to attend to the one called Streak. Shadowstar raises her optics as Megatron speaks, and she nods. "Forgive me, my lord." she says, looking him right in the eyes this time. She does not seem afraid, more like she was reprimanding herself. As her gaze is fixed on Megatron, she doesn't respond to Echo's slack-jawed staring just yet. Streak lifts an arm to show off the damage to his ribcage area, his pain receptors already turned off. Slowly, conversation returned, although it was in quieter whispers. Still excited. They were all mostly young seekers, and obviously were quite pleased with their minor victory. Even Echo did, moving inadvertently on occasion after he snapped out of the expression and leans over to whisper to Robustus "Who's she?" Robustus replies to Echo, "New recruit straight from Academy. Beyond that, all I know is that and her name. Now would you please be still, I am trying to work here." the medic intones in a reprimand that is gentle but firm. Echo shuts up, nodding as he turns to focus on Shadowstar once more, watching her keenly and finally holding still for the medic. Megatron then nods, standing up from the repair bed. He flexes his shoulder, working and wearing it in; getting used to the new parts. Megatron looks as if he's about to leave the repair bay and take his Energon with him. He casts a glance at Shadowstar, "I have been provided with your basic functionality in the Academy report. Report with any specialties." Robustus nods and continues his work. Drone two clicks softly, the medic intoning, "Take the last one then." so it rolls toward Bane to attend to him. Shadowstar nods to Megatron. "Yes, my emperor." she says, giving him a confident smile. She bows respectfully, then makes sure she is not in the way of the door. Robustus hears three and four click very close together, "Go to your spots and deactivate." then one and two not moments later, "Same for you." he finishes up with Echo. "There we go, you six get a refuel and recharge in all right?" Megatron keeps his steely demeanor, not returning Shadowstar's smile one bit as he leaves the repair bay. Does Megatron -ever- smile? Well.. the answer IS yes, but not like one might think. Shadowstar doesn't seem bothered by the lack of a return smile. One thing she did study was Megatron, and she intends to get him to smile one day. Or grin. Whichever is the more appropriate description for what their great leader does. Robustus glances over at Shadowstar as the seekers file out after Megatron, "Shadowstar?" Shadowstar looks over as Robustus addresses her. "Yes?" she says, regarding the medic with a slight bit of superiority in her stance. Robustus doesn't seem to mind that stance at all. "Who was your medic before you came here? I'd like to contact him or her for your medical records." Shadowstar ohs, then hmms. "I never really paid attention to that sort of thing. I didn't visit them very often anyway. But, I will be sure that you get all my medical information." she says, stretching out an arm and inspecting her manicure before looking back at the medic. "How long have you been repairing our emperor and the other Decepticons?" Robustus frowns a hint to that reply, a soft vent escaping the medic. He turns to walk over to the computer and settles at a chair in front of it. "Actually that was the first time I personally repaired our Emperor as my direct superior Shred usually tends to his medical needs. She's not on duty and I didn't have the spark to wake her." he smiles at this, then intones. "Hmm, let's see now.." thinking a moment then rattling off an approximate time rather than a more boring exacting number of time. "I would like you to see myself or Shred for a checkup once you have settled in." Shadowstar shrugs some, a light smirk on her face. "Why wait? I am about as settled as one can get, and we are both here already. Unless you are afraid you can't handle a femme like me." She gives a teasing wink. Robustus shifts his head to that tone and shakes his head, "I can handle you." he assures, rising back to his feet as he gestures to a table. "Do take a table, I'll make this quick." Shadowstar sighs softly. "Well, that is disappointing. No snappy reply. Just a dry, humorless response. Are all medics so boring?" she says, stretching her arms over her head. Robustus's optics darken just a hint. Ah so she was going to play /that game/. Oh he knew that game. She underestimates him. A pity. "Are all warrior seekers always so high and mighty?" he replies, his tone curt and to the point. Picking up his scanner he passes it over her, studying the readout. "I do happen to have good humor. I just don't have interest in more than one femme at a time, and my interest is solely upon Shred." Shadowstar only smirks at Robustus's response this time. "Is there some reason we should not be?" she asks, then smiles lightly. "Isn't mixing business and pleasure a dangerous thing to do?" she says, staying still as she is scanned. Robustus doesn't even look up from the read out. "Usually yes. But sometimes you make exceptions when it feels right." then he looks up from the scanner just the hint of a smirk upon his lips, "As to your question, yes there are reasons not to be." Shadowstar giggles slightly and smirks. "Don't get your scanners in a bunch. I know you medic-types are important. Why, without you, who would get us ready to go and annihilate more Autobots when we return from missions?" She shifts slightly, trying to win some points with her majestic form. Robustus is immune to that posturing though, benefit of age and experience. "Indeed." this time his tone really is dry and humorless. He sets his scanner to the side, "Your systems seem to be within normal parameters for your model type. You are free to go." Shadowstar huffs softly as she stands up. "Can't even take a compliment." She headshakes, then looks at Robustus. "I hope you are more charming with your doctor femme." she says, crossing her arms over her chest. Robustus smiles to that, "Of course." he assures her, then moves back to the chair to do his medical charting. Shadowstar can't help but laugh at that, then she smirks lightly and shrugs before heading for the door. "Well, good luck with her." she says. Robustus inclines his head, "Same to you when you find a mech." he murmurs. Shadowstar giggles and smirks. "If I can find one worthy of me." she says, then gives a little finger wave goodbye as she steps out. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs